1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a traverse camshaft for a fishing reel and a reciprocal movement mechanism for a fishing reel. More specifically, the present invention relates to a traverse camshaft configured to engage with an engaging member that is used to cause a fishing line guide section and a spool of a fishing reel to undergo a relative reciprocal movement and to a reciprocal movement mechanism that employs such a traverse camshaft.
2. Background Information
Reciprocal movement mechanisms for fishing reels such as an oscillating mechanism of a spinning reel and a level wind mechanism of a dual-bearing reel use a traverse camshaft to cause a fishing line guide section and a spool to undergo a relative reciprocal movement in an axial direction. In a spinning reel, a spool is mounted on a tip end of a spool shaft and a traverse camshaft is used to move the spool shaft reciprocally with respect to a fishing line guide section. In a dual-bearing reel, a traverse camshaft is used to cause a fishing line guide section to move reciprocally with respect to a spool.
A cam groove having a fixed width and configured to intersect itself is formed in an external circumferential surface of the traverse camshaft used in these reciprocal movement mechanisms. The cam groove is configured to engage with an engaging member provided on a slider of an oscillating mechanism or a fishing line guide section of a level wind mechanism. The engaging member turns as it moves along the cam groove while being engaged with the cam groove, thereby causing the slider or fishing line guide section to move reciprocally along the spool.
In a conventional reciprocal movement mechanism, a middle portion of an engaging section of the engaging member is configured to have a larger width and both end portions of the engaging section are configured to have a narrower width than that of the middle portion. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-139293 shows this type of mechanism.
In a conventional reciprocal movement mechanism, the width of the cam groove of the traverse camshaft is the same at all points along the cam groove and the width of the middle portion of the engaging section of the engaging member is wider than both ends of the same. As a result, a tip end of the engaging member is prevented from catching in an intersecting portion of the cam groove and causing an abnormal noise to occur or an operating feel to be degraded.
However, since the engaging section of the engaging member is configured such that the middle portion is thicker in a thickness direction and both ends are thinner in the thickness direction, contact of the engaging member against the cam groove is limited to the middle portion. Consequently, the engaging member can easily turn unnecessarily with respect to the cam groove and change the contact state between the engaging member and cam groove, possibly degrading the rotational operating feel of the reel due to a change in resistance. Also, such turning of the engaging member at an intersecting portion of the cam groove can cause the engaging member to contact the intersecting portion and to generate an abnormal or undesirable noise.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved traverse camshaft for a fishing reel and reciprocal movement mechanism for the fishing reel employing the traverse camshaft. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.